conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Meish (Mécais)
General information The language Meish (Mécais) is a French language with Germanic dialects. It is a French and Germanic language with influences from Scandinavia, Germanic, Dutch and Romance languages. It's closest to French. Alphabet A - ah B - bu C - ku D - du E - eye F - fly G - jee H - hee I - ee J - yee K - kee L - Elo M - Emo N - Eno O - Oh P - Pi Q - Ki R - rrr S - Es T - Et U - Ooo V - Fum W - Vee X - Syee Y - Yee Z - See Á/á - At Ä/ä - Au É/é - Ai Ë/ë - Air Í/í - Er Ï/ï - Ei Ó/ó - Ern Ö/ö - (snort) Ú/ú - Urt Ü/ü - Urgh Å/å - Or Ø/ø - Urgh Æ/æ - ae Œ/œ - Eur Ĝ/ĝ - guh Ĥ/ĥ - huh Ħ/ħ - hej Phonotactics Grammar Greetings Hello = Méhen Hi = Ħej What are you called = Was avås du bårém? My name is... = Mi nëím ås... I am called... = Éi bårém... (informal) Nice to meet you = Sy du émëíchå (formal) Nice to meet you = Sy dec émëíchåsec And you = Iy du? / Iy dec? How are you? = Kömm ås du? I am good thank you = Éi bår gút, mërci. I'm not bad = Éi bår neur mätt. I'm not so good = Éi bår neur su gút. Good Day = Gútten Dåggen Good Morning = Gútten Méhen. Good Afternoon = Gútten Apren. Good Evening = Gútten Øvend. Good Night = Gútten Nochén. Midday = Méhdågg Midnight = Ménoché Verbs Bå (To Be) and Avå (To Have) To Be = Bå I am = Éi bår You are = Du bås He/She is = Li/Si ås We are = Vec bås You are = Dec båsec They are = Lis bås To Have = Avå I have = Éi avår You have = Du avås He/She has = Li/Si vås We have = Vec avås You have = Dec avåsec They are = Lis avås Useful Phrases and Words (Manners) Happy = Heréü Sad = Tréü Good = Gütten Bad = Mätt Please = Pérfecta Thank You = Mërci Excuse me = M'excïsa (Me excise) Kömmone = Pardon What = Was How = Kömm Why = Weil Que Where = Wö With = Bån It is Real/True = Eis ås vrø Really? = Vrømie Dear Me! = Me Dirø Reflexive Verbs Se Rëvå = To Dream Se Plittå = To Cry Se Connå = To Know Reflexive Verbs are different to regular Verbs. They are the same, except the infinitive form have the "Se" on the beginning which has no meaning. Take "Se Rëvå" for example, the "å" at the end of all verbs meaning "To" and the stem of the infinitive "Rëv" means Dream. That is how infintives are put together. They ALL have an "å" Ending. Reflexive Verbs have an extra Se on the beginning. When conjugating a verb, you follow the same pattern with the endings for Have and Be. Here is a list of all the endings for all verbs in the Present Tense form: I = år You = ås He/She = ås We = ås You = åsec They = ås When conjugating any verb from its infinitive to the present tense, you take off the "å" and add the endings above, the same as all the verbs. Let's use our infinitive to Dream. You change the Se depending on the pronoun. Here is the list for our verb To Dream. To Dream = Se Rëvå I dream = Éi me Rëvår You dream = Du de Rëvås He/She dreams = Li/Si se Rëvås We dream = Vec ve Rëvås You dream = Dec de Rëvåsec Verbs in the Present Tense Verbs in the Present Tense take the form of the endings above. Here are some infinitives: To Drink = Drikkå To Eat = Manĝå To Speak = Eisplå To Watch = Rëgardå To Visit = Übtzëréïundzøsisĥå To Chat = Bavurdĥå Example text Category:Languages